narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Yasaka's Deva Path
|english voice=Mary Elizabeth McGlynn |japanese voice=Rumi Ochiai |species=Human |gender=Female |blood type=B |deceased state=Deceased |age-part1=Approx. 20-25 |height-part1=161 cm |weight-part1=42 kg |affiliations=Kirigakure, |clan=Kaguya Clan |Kekkei Genkai= |nature type=Fire Release |occupation= |relationship= Yasaka's Animal Path~Fellow Path, Yasaka's Naraka Path~Fellow Path, Yasaka Uchiha~Controller |jutsu= , Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation, Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson, Iaidō, |tools= , Chakra Disruption Blades, Retractable Spear , Chakra Receiver, }} She was a shinobi that fought against Yasaka Uchiha in the past. Her corpse was saved and preserved by him somehow after her defeat, and later converted into his Deva Path. The name she used in life is currently unknown. Background Little is actually known about her life, but apparently she attempted to kill Yasaka shortly before he first travelled to Amegakure (alongside Kamaitachi Kaguya), for the purpose of taking his eyes. Initially catching the two by surprise, she assaulted them with advanced swordsmanship and high-level Fire Release techniques. She held out for a long time and even managed to deliver a serious wound to Yasaka before he activated his Mangekyō Sharingan and used Tsukuyomi, leading to her defeat. Yasaka remarked that she fought well, and that if he did not possess the Sharingan she may have won. Kamaitachi transferred her corpse into his pocket dimension for safekeeping via Kamui afterwards, and eventually his laboratory for preservation. Later, she would be turned into the first of Yasaka's Paths. Personality The kunoichi had been exceedingly arrogant in life, as shown from the many taunts which she made towards Yasaka during their battle. However, she was also rather serious, and usually kept a solid focus. There were times when she faltered, allowing her pride to get the better of her; this was her downfall, as she left herself open for the Tsukuyomi which allowed Yasaka victory. Appearance The Deva Path's hair was a black color when she was alive, tied up into a hairstyle resembling that of a geisha. Her eyes had a dark brown hue, and her skin was pale in comparison to most. She also possessed the red dot-like markings of the Kaguya Clan on her forehead, indicating that she was a member of it. The woman's clothes consisted of a simple blueish-gray haori and black pants, as well as a Kirigakure forehead protector. Also noteworthy is that she usually carried a small fan around. Like the other corpses, as the Deva Path she possesses Yasaka's Rinnegan and signature blue eyeshadow. Her face bears six piercings: a metal bar through each ear, three studs through the side of its upper nose, and one spike stud on each end of the bottom lip. She also has three piercings on each wrist, at least one on her upper wrist and some just under her neck. Finally, her attire now consists of the standard Akatsuki wardrobe, including an Amegakure forehead protector to replace her old one. Abilities While alive, it is known that she was an expert swordswoman, and Yasaka once hinted that she also possessed the Kaguya clan's most notable ability, Shikotsumyaku. However, there is little evidence to back up this claim. As the Deva Path, although she no longer directly possessed her past abilities, she was regarded as Yasaka's most powerful and valuable of all three Paths. Her main abilities revolve around the manipulation of attractive and repulsive forces, allowing her to repel or attract objects or people. However, she may not perform these techniques in rapid succession, leaving her vulnerable for a short period of time after each use. This period of time between usages varies from five seconds to several minutes, depending upon the force of the repulsion or attraction that was used. When performing a large-scale attack, Yasaka has to first sever his connections with the other Paths and then employ his chakra only to the Deva Path for the attack. However, this is considerably risky as the other bodies are slow to recover, as well as leaving the Deva Path vulnerable. The Deva Path's Chibaku Tensei allows her to release a black orb of energy that could attract all surrounding matter to form a huge makeshift terrestrial body. She may also utilize Chakra Disruption Blades in combat, and has a shared field of vision with Yasaka and the other paths. Aside from any Rinnegan-derived techniques, Yasaka has also been shown using Fire Release techniques via her corpse as a proxy, as well as the Rain Tiger at Will Technique. She is the fastest of the three paths which Yasaka currently possesses, as well as the most agile. Trivia * The Deva Path possesses the same height as Yasaka himself. * Her personality is based on the actual beings known as Devas in Buddhism, who are said to be god-like in power, although so prideful that they never bother to seek enlightenment. This is a reference to her death, which was due to her severely underestimating Yasaka's prowess with the Sharingan and leaving herself open. Category:Female